


We'll take our leave and go

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Graphic Description, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Protective Steve, What Was I Thinking?, javi is in love, this was meant to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Steve panics after hearing that Javier gets shot and realises how much he cares for him
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	We'll take our leave and go

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a sea shanty called 'Wellerman' I think it great you should all go listen to it.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing narcos and this only exists because I need to get the Javi/Steve out of my head so here's this plotless beaut or I think it plotless and also because the tag for this pairing is scarce and needs more content
> 
> PS anything in italics is a flashback

Steve sighed as he passed up and down the waiting room of the hospital. Carrillo gives him an annoyed look before going back to the magazine in his hand. “He’ll be alright, you know,” Carillo tries to reassure Steve but it falls on deaf ears. It had all happened too fast for Steve to fully process the moment, one moment he was telling Javier to be careful and the next they were shouting and Steve was desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

_ He places his hand on Javier’s forearm and gives him a knowing look _ . “ _ Please be careful out there Javi, we don’t know what he’s got planned”. Javier smiles and shakes his head calming before stepping out of the car, “I’m always careful” he says casually like Steve couldn’t feel the impending doom that was about to come their way.  _

_ He’s slowly stalking down the stairs after another sicario when his walkie-talkie goes off and it's Carillo calling and saying that Peña has been shot and a chopper is on its way. Steve has never felt such panic and anxiety in such a long time, the last time being when he was walking down the aisle to get married. When he spots Javier and Carrillo in the next room he quickly goes and grabs onto Javier, putting his hand over where he got shot and trying to stop the blood.  _

_ He runs a panicked hand through Javiers hair and tells "him to hang on just a little bit longer", Javier smiles faintly and murmurs “You can’t get rid of me that easily” before coughing harshly into his bloodstained hand. Steve isn’t one to pray but he prays for the chopper to get here faster and prays that Javier lives to see another day because he can’t lose another partner, not again. _

_ In the background, he can hear the helicopter whirling and he breathes a sigh of relief and looks down at Javier whose lips have turned a sickening shade of purple.  _

Steve turns his head when he hears the nurse coming his way and quickly goes to get the attention of Carrillo, who perks his head and waves his hand toward the nurse signalling her over. He stands up from his seat and rubs his hands together. 

“ Cómo está” Steve listens intently to their conversations only picking up fragments of words he recognises. “He’s in a stable condition” is the last thing he catches before the nurse is walking back to her station. Steve turns to Carrillo and taps his shoulder silently asking what was said. Carrillo runs a rough hand through his hair and a frown settles on his face before he turns to Steve.

“They managed to stop the bleeding and have treated the wound” Steve shifts form his right foot to his left and nods his carefully waiting for Carrillo to hurry up and get to the point, “He’s been medicated and is currently asleep, but alive nonetheless so you can stop clenching your jaw” Carrillo huffs out and Steve un-clenches his jaw. 

“I’m going for a smoke” Steve forces out before walking towards the door, pulling out a ciggie and holding it in-between his lips. He lights his ciggie and takes a deep inhale before blowing it back out in a shuddering breath, he could feel his heart rate elevate the more he thought back on what happened. 

Steve had almost lost another person he loved and while Javier might not see it because Steve doesn’t show it but he cares for Peña deeply, more than he’d like to admit to himself and since Connie had left Javier had been the only constant thing in his life that wasn’t slowly driving him insane. He runs a tired hand through and thinks what would have happened if Carrillo hadn’t gotten to Javier in time, would it have been too late by the time Steve found him lying on the dirty floor, holding his stomach and bleeding out. 

He inhales quickly when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to look at Carrillo who has a calm and knowing look on his face, “I know you care about him Steve but he’s alive and well so please stop worrying” Steve lets a breath and taps out his ciggie. Carrillo pats Steve and walks towards his car, “I need to get back and make sure things are okay” Carrillo pauses and studies Steves’s face, “but he’s in room 201 if you want to go and see him”.

“Thank you” Steve calls out as Carrilo walks back to his car.

Steve walks back into the hospital and tells the nurse that he’s here for Javier Pena is a terrible Spanish accent, but she nods her head and tells him to sign the dotted line. He walks down the hall until he reaches 201 and knocks on the door gently before entering the room. Javier is laying in the bed, a thick bandage around his abdominal area. 

“Steve, that you”, Steve walks up to the bed and places his hand on the railing, “I told you to be careful asshole” he hits Javier shoulder and huffs out a breath. Javier looks up at him and smirks softly, “Well I’m still alive aren't I?”. Steve looks down at the floor and mutters a quick “Yeah you are”. 

Javier places his hand on top of Steve and rubs his thumb over Steves’s knuckles, “I’m not going anywhere alright” Javier can see the fear and worry in Steves’s eyes, it’s so clear and Javier thinks that Steve hasn’t realised how easy it is to read him sometimes. Javier knows that Steve cares even though he doesn’t show it often but it’s there whenever Steve gets him coffee or lets him have the last ciggie out of his deck. 

“Next time you scare me like that, I’m gonna kill you”

“Noted” Javier watches as Steve huffs out a breath and smiles to himself. He rubs his thumb over Steve’s knuckles and sees how tired and worn down he really is, “How long were you and Carrillo waiting for'' Steve shakes his head and mumbles a quick “Not for long, Carrillo went back to the station to makes sure everything was alright” Javier nodded and rest his head against the pillow and taking a steady breath.

***

It’s been four days since Javier left the hospital, they had given him painkillers and told him to take it easy for his side to fully heal properly but he was going back to work today despite Carrillo telling him he should stay home. He steps out of his apartment and sees Steve walking down the stairs just in time, he quickly locks the door and nods his head towards Steve who's taking a draw for a ciggie.

“Aren’t you meant to be resting and taking it easy?” Steve brushes past him and holds open the main door as Javier walks out, “Yeah but I got bored of sitting around” he stops at Steve's car and waits for him to unlock the doors. Steve shuts the door and turns to give Javier sceptical look, “Just admit it you’re coming back you miss me Javi” Steve taunts as he putting the key into the ignition and misses the way Javier sucks in a sharp breath

“No asshole it's because I miss getting work done”

“Uh, huh, sure thing Javi” Steve carefully backs out of the driveway and a comfortable silence falls over them, Javier looking out the window as Steve drums his hand on the steering wheel. In all truthfulness, he did miss Steve, he missed being around him, missed the way he smelled when he accidentally got to close, missed the way the twang of his accent came out when he gets angry, Javier could go on but he didn't have time to dwell on his feeling and thoughts.

“Come on then” Steve steps out of the cars and ushers for Javi to do the same, rolling eyes he carefully climbs out of the car and reaches into his pocket to pull our a ciggie, he glances at Steve as he lights it and takes a quick draw, “I don’t think you meant to be smoking Javi” Javier closes his eyes and inhales deeply at the nickname, he thinks it only sounds good when Steve says it. Steve reaches over and plucks the ciggie from between Javier’s fingers and takes a drag.

“You’re not meant to be smoking, you still have a bullet wound that’s healing”, Javier rolls his eyes before reaching into his pocket to pull another out before realising that was his last one. Steve laughs and shows off his deck before walking through the double doors, leaving Javier stunned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the boys justice
> 
> comment and kudos to save a life


End file.
